mcbloxfandomcom-20200213-history
2010s
This is a list of key events occurring from 2010 to 2019. 2010 January * 5th: McBlox Industries completes construction on the pipeline. * 27th: Matt McBlox returns to Centium City. February * 13th: Humane Labs and Research is founded. March * 16th: Bank robbery mysteriously stopped, no evidence or CCTV footage found. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 7th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 23rd Birthday at the McBlox Household. * 29th: Military base raided, convoy stolen. * 30th: Attempted break-in at Humane Labs. September * 3rd: Successful break-in at Humane Labs, equipment stolen. * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 9th Birthday. November * 10th: Centium City receives numerous power outages, cause unknown. December * 23rd: Snowstorm hits Centium City, particle accelerator development on-hold. * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 8th Birthday. 2011 January * 2nd: Another snowstorm occurs, also hitting Mission Creek. March * 4th: McBlox Industries resume development on the particle accelerator. * 29th: Centium City to Mission Creek railway plans are made. April * 12th: Railway plans denied as the cities are able to be traveled to and from in the course of an hour by car. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 8th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 24th Birthday at the McBlox Household. August * 23rd: McBlox Industries expansion plans are made. September * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 10th Birthday. November * 22nd: Centium City Bank robbed, perpetrator apparently revealed as Matt McBlox. December * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 9th Birthday. 2012 February * 15th: Twin girls found shot dead, no leads found on the perpetrator. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 9th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 25th Birthday at the McBlox Household. July * 5th: A McBlox Industries employee is fired for unauthorized access to the pipeline. September * 5th: Rythian McBlox begins attending Centium City High School, questionably to many at just under 11 years old. * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 11th Birthday. October * 26th: Killer Clown sightings. * 29th: Killer Clown ambushes a family. * 31st: Killer Clown stopped by three young boys and is arrested. December * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 10th Birthday. 2013 January * 13th: McBlox Industries press tour begins. * 19th: Luke McBlox reveals particle accelerator activation details. * 20th: Press tour ends. April * 4th: Verdant, a nightclub funded and partially owned by McBlox Industries is set up. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 10th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 26th Birthday at the McBlox Household. * 16th: Particle accelerator activation delayed by 2 months due to a fire in the pipeline damaging the machine. September * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 12th Birthday. December * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 11th Birthday. 2014 January * 23rd: Humane Labs truck stolen, unknown perpetrator. February * 14th: Runaway train mysteriously stopped. April * 10th: McBlox Industries HQ opens to the public for the first time in 6 years. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 11th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 27th Birthday at the McBlox Household. August * 5th: Civilian arrested for bringing weapons onto the McBlox Industries premises. September * 8th: Aleks McBlox begins attending Centium City High School. * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 13th Birthday. December * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 12th Birthday. 2015 January * 1st: McBlox Industries begin advertising the particle accelerator. March * 29th: Rumors of enhanced individuals in the country. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 11th Birthday. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 27th Birthday at the McBlox Household. September * 8th: Josh McBlox begins attending Centium City High School. * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 14th Birthday. October * 20th: Storm approaches Centium City. * 22nd: Intense rainfall over the city. * 23rd: McBlox Industries unveil the particle accelerator. Three hours later it explodes - destroying the McBlox Industries facility. * 25th: McBlox Industries under investigation. November * 1st: Luke McBlox goes to court for the deaths of numerous employees and civilians. * 22nd: Charges against Luke McBlox are dropped. * 23rd: McBlox Industries is made a defunct company and the facility is dubbed a third class hazardous location. December * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 13th Birthday. 2016 January * 9th: Luke McBlox begins trying to restore the compound. * 17th: Rythian is pulled out of school to help Luke McBlox in restoring the company. March * 2nd: Construction begins on McBlox Tower. * 4th: Luke and Matt McBlox of Earth Two come to Earth One seeking help. * 5th: Matt McBlox (Earth Two) decides to stay on Earth One. May * 5th: Josh McBlox celebrates his 11th Birthday. * 30th: McBlox Tower reaches a near completion. June * 14th: Luke McBlox hosts his 28th Birthday in the McBlox Tower Penthouse, guest count is low due to the particle accelerator incident. * 28th: Construction on the Bionic Training Lab is complete. * 29th: Tecton Mantis arrives on Earth One. July * 16th: McBlox Industries releases Blox/OS, a successful operating system that brings McBlox Industries back into the spotlight. * 20th: McBlox Industries receives enough money to restore the headquarters. * 26th: Luke McBlox is given an office space in the Centium City Police Department building to monitor Blox/OS. September * 4th: Tecton Mantis disappears. * 10th: Blox/OS hacked and is offline for three hours. * 27th: Rythian McBlox celebrates his 15th Birthday. November * 13th: Tecton Mantis returns revealed as a bionic human, opening breaches to numerous different universes. He is defeated but Earth Four is destroyed. * 14th: Tecton Mantis disappears once more. * 18th: Matt McBlox creates a new identity 'Damian Davenport' and works as a CSI at the Centium City Police Department. * 26th: Humane Labs & Research ordered to create their own particle accelerator. December * 11th: Tecton Mantis approaches Matt McBlox inviting him to join his bionic rebellion. * 30th: Aleks McBlox celebrates his 14th Birthday. * 31st: Vortex is approached but turns down the invitation to join the rebellion. 2017 January * 12th: McBlox Tower officially completed. February * 26th: McBlox Industries Headquarters partially restored. March * 3rd: Humane Labs raided - particle accelerator destroyed and plans stolen. * 14th: Vortex kills numerous police officers during a drug bust.